Kagomes brother, cousin, and lover
by Parcel
Summary: Kagomes mother tells her shes adopted and her brother is rumored to live somewere around her cousin yusukes house Kagome remembers playing at the park by her cousins house in fact thats were she met her child hood crush,kurama kagomekurama
1. Prologe

Prelude

'I can't believe it's over… oh Inu-yasha.'

FLASH BACK

Sango and Kohaku were fighting kagura, Inu-yasha was fighting Naraku, Sesshomaru and Miroku were fighting Kikiyou. Kagome couldn't see this she was to busy fighting Kanna. She did see glimpses of Shippou and Rin fending off Narakus demons. Kanna screamed as Kagomes arrow breaks her mirror and pierces her heart. Looking around I see Narakus tentacle driving it self threw Inu-yashas chest. _"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_ Kagome cries "You will die Naraku" and with that sends an secred threw his heart before he can even blink. With his death kagura takes her leave.

"I'm coming Inu-yasha" Kikiyou say her soul returning to Kagome.

END FLASH BACK

'now Sango and Miroku are married and Shippou has come to live in my time'

brother cousin


	2. Suprize

AN: Hi sorry about the shortness of the first chapter but it was just to kick the story off I'm pretty sure the yu yu group will appear next chappy

Disclaimer: although I will I did I do no own Inu-yasha or Yu Yu hakusho

Surprise Information

"_Kagome!_" her mother called ' Err' Kagome thought 'Can't she leave me be.' "_Kagome dear I need to speck with you_" another call sounds from down stairs

"Coming mother!" Kagome responds getting out of the tub to dry off 'Didn't I tell her to leave me be when I'm in the tub' Kagome thinks while putting on a rope wrapping the towel around her hair and trotting down the stairs "WHAT!?!" she asks looking expectantly at her mother.

Her mother takes a few deep breaths before quickly spiting it out "yourademon" tensing up looking at Kagome clearly afraid of her possible reaction

"H-how is th-that possible you're your just j-joking right" Kagome managed to get out thinking 'your not a demon how can I be'

"I'm sorry Kagome but when I was younger an ice apparition came to me holding you in her arms saying "Keep her well tell her to seek her brother when she be ready." and with that she was gone" by now both women were teary eyed.

"Ma-Ma" Kagome cried as she was pulled into her mothers warm embrace.

"I found that your brother is somewhere near your cousin yusukes house" her mother said "you'll have to pack quick incase he moves" she continued still sobbing in to her foster child's hair.

"Okay, I'll tell shippou to pack too' she said pulling from the embrace

"Who knows maybe that red head still lives around there" pausing and adopting a more teasing tone "you know the one you had a crush on"

Kagome instantly reddened "_Mother_, his name is Kurama and that was nearly 10 years ago" she said rushing up stairs to begin packing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN-Again a little short but its hard for me to write a long chapter until I get in to the story. I'll try to update more often but I'm at my dads half the time and my moms half the time so ounce I start a chapter I only can work on it at that house school work

I give thanks to my reviewers from chapter one

Yusukes angel


	3. Cousin Yusuke

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-yasha or yu yu hakusho 

Reviewers

Korgagurl666-Youre support is much appreciated

ALL WHO THINK MY CHAPPTERS ARE SHORT- I'm trying to make them longer to be honest at first I didn't know how much I had to write to make it a good size

kagegrl- thank you for not flaming and putting it politely ill try to make them longer

Terra- all I'll tell you is the answer to your question is, in more ways than one

anime-luney- Yea my first paragraph long review thanks ;-)

Duzzie- thanks its nice to know I don't always know if my stories are good or not

Yusuke's angel- you know I put the fact it's a kag/kur fic in my summery …I'm glad you liked it

* * *

Chapter two: cousin Yusuke

When the car reached its destination Kagome was vary thankful 'Why did mom give Shippou a five pound bag of gummy bears' she thought she looked over at the seemingly human red head slumbering beside her 'figures he'd fall asleep right before we get there, and the spell worked no tails no paws no problem, well his auras still there but that doesn't mater pulling him out of the car seat along with her back pack and suit case she proceeded up the stairs.

"YUSUKE GET THE DOOR" his mom screamed "I've got a head ache"

"YEAH THREE BOTTLE'S OF SAKE WITH DO THAT TO YA" he said 'It's probably Kagome, man it's been forever since I talked to her' he opens the door "hey Kagome your mom called to warn us" looking down at Shippou he asked the enviably "who the hells the kid"

'I always tried to remember who I thought Inu-yasha reminded me of now I know' she thought "oh he's my son Shipp- she started before he was interrupted

"SON" he yelled "bu-bu-but how the hell do you got a son he's like seven and you're like six-teen you didn't have a kid when you were twelve" thinking back to the last time they met

Kagome giggled "he's adopted" she replied "his dad was killed in a thunder storm and his mom died a bit before"

"Oh" Yusuke replied "come on in, but be quiet mom has a fucking hang over this morning"

"Her liver still works?" Kagome said feigning surprise

Yusuke laughs "yeah surprises me too, so why did you come here any way"

"oh, I've been home sick from school for awhile so I started to lag behind but people don't want to get my germs so I came here to get a tutor" she said perfectly executing the pre planed lie, well half lie, she still needed a tutor

"Hey I've got the perfect guy top of his class, his names Sushii Minamoto" he said looking proud

"Your friend with some one at the top of his class" Kagome burst out laughing then abruptly stopped "wait Minamoto any relation to Kurama Minamoto"

"Why do you ask" asked Yusuke 'wonder were she wet Kurama and how she knows his demon name'

Kagome suddenly found something interesting on the ground "well I kind of use to see him at the park when I was little he was one of my two big crushes my other one was yoko Kurama of legends they kind of acted alike actually I guess that's were he got his nick name, I actually cant remember his real name"

Yusuke burst out laughing "you'll have to ask Sushii I'll lead you to him at school tomorrow"

"Why are you laughing" Kagomes asked suspiciously when he just headed to bed she did the same

* * *

This was a little bit longer and Terra I told you she knew Kurama in more ways then one... and more times then one (Yoko in feudal era and sushii in the modern era) 


	4. The First Day at a New School

* * *

Review Responses

shadow miko-thank you for your support and for politely stating that you wish for it to be longer

Kougagurl666-I just realized you wrote special trip, that story is awesome well thanks for the support

Dolphingurl88-Thank you for pointing out my error in a polite way I am much obliged

anime-luney-Quite the eccentric reviewer there aren't you I'm glad too have such great support to answer your question Kagome has not been in her time for more that a week for the past year making it seem some what surreal add to that the facts that she hasn't seen the boy since her last visit to Yusuke's witch was long ago and her trusting nature and there you go.

TO ALL- I _originally_ was going to make the central plot be the Kurama/Kagome relationship and the search for her brother and have no bad guy but I decided to throw one in ill do a little foreshadowing of that in this chapter

**IMPOTANT I'm bumping the rating up to R anyway because of the context **Yoko** thinks in. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho **

First day at the new school

* * *

"Umm, Yusuke why is your uniform green while all theirs are blue" Kagome asked pointing to all the people around them

"He says blue's not his color" came a voice from some were behind them "You also were a green uniform what's your excuse."

Kagome looks down at her uniform "oh, I just transferred here these are my old schools color" she said turning around to find a scarlet haired teen rivaling the beauty of Sesshomaru

"What a coincidence I transferred her but a month ago" said the alluring red head

'He's a youki and a kitsune to boot, I didn't know there were any left' Kagome thinks "cool"

I like her Kurama she doesn't chase us and she's cute, take her _now_ 'No Yoko we don't know anything about her' and... WHAT'S YOUR POINT '_Yoko_' alright alright_ at lest _ask her out 'what!' you herd me any girl would die to date us ask her out its not like she'll say no 'fine_ if_ you shut up' then hurry up already "I know what it's like to be new if you wish I could tell you all you need to know over diner miss…" Kurama trailed off

"Kagome, Higarashi Kagome" she said holding out her hand " and I would love go to dinner with you but I've already got to try to arrange a study date with some one named Suiichi Minamoto I'm way behind in math science and English"

"Well I guess then luck is with me" he said smirking "Minamoto, Suiichi at your service"

Kagome stood there for a second tell a smile floated upon her features "ok pick me up at Yusuke's after dinner we study though"

"Huh why will you be at Yusuke's house" Kurama asked SHOOT Yusuke's cheating on Keiko and with _our_ girl 'she's not _our_ girl and I'm sure it's nothing'

"She's… my… cousin" he barely gets out through his gritted teeth

"Oh" 'see every thing is fine' No it's not fine its worse it's an incestuous relationship 'YOKO STOP WITH THE IMAGES YUSUKE AND KAGOME WERE BAD ENOGH BUT HIS MOM' okay okay "okay I'll pick you up around seven"

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNGG

"Well I guess we should get to class"

* * *

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi a new student here, Kagome why don't you tell us about your self" the teacher said in a deep soothing voice

"Okay, hello well I like archery sports and gardening, and though I'm not usually that good at history" she said looking back at the black board for a moment "I'm quiet knowledgeable of myths legends and facts of the feudal era, as I see that you are studying it"

"Thank you Miss Higurashi just got done talking about the first legend of the shikon no tama if you would like to take a seat and tell us what you know about the second legend you might just save the class a homework assignment." He said a smirk playing on his lips planning on using this to double their homework

Kagome took a seat next to Kurama earning jealous glares from every girl in class "a miko from a distant land came upon the hanyou who wished to be a demon freeing him with the agreement that he would kill the demon chasing her after the demon was dead he realized she had the jewel when attempting to steal it he was subdued a while latter the jewel was shattered and spread through out the lands while on the quest for the jewel they made many friends among those were the monk the demon slayer and the kitsune kit and many enemies one main one being the evil hanyou after collecting half the jewel the group did battle to reclaim the other shard joined by their allies the wolf prince the western lord and the armies of king enma destroying the hanyou and purifying the jewel"

"Ok no homework" the teacher said in awe as the students cheered

* * *

'AHHHHHHHHH' Kagome mentally screamed 'This makes no sense'

"I'll help you with that tonight" Kurama said seeing Kagomes plight and the fact that she's about to shred her homework beyond resonation "I have a bad felling about what would happen if I helped you here" he continued through the side of his mouth star struck jealous eye surrounding them the bell rung and Kurama walked Kagome to gardening class

'So he has gardening so he's either a silver kitsune or a forest kitsune' she thought as a devious thought entered her mind 'I think I'll play with him a bit' "Hand me that keisuke root please Suiichi" asked Kagome

Kurama handed it to her "what are you going to do with it" he asked seeing her put it in her bag

"I'm going to mix it with fox blood and give it to Yusukes mom" she said as if it were obvious

"You know your remedies though I've never really liked that particular cure for hangovers" you can say that again, fox blood, HMPH

"Well of course I know my remedies if I intend to take over my family shrine I need to know my stuff, speaking of shrines I wonder how grandma Genkai" Kagome thought out loud

Kurama nearly choked and he wasn't even drinking any thing "you know Genkai" asked a thoroughly surprised Kurama

"Why do you" she asked immediately on guard 'I may like this guy but he's still a youki'

"Yes, she trained Yusuke" said Kurama

"Umm anyway…"

RINNNNG

"Ok class today will be a free day but first we need to test out new student Suiichi Yusuke Kazuma Keiko you four being our best runners will be running against her" the coach said "on your marks… get set… GO!" as she said this Kagome took the lead followed closely by Kurama almost needing his demon speed just to keep up not far behind Yusuke and Kuwabara were insulting each other on the run with Keiko in last

"I bet I can make you and Keiko win" Kuwabara said holding up a five

"Your on" he said grabbing the five

"Ok" Kuwabara said as he dropped back in to hearing range of Keiko "Yusuke that mission is at eight tomorrow right"

At this info Keiko picked up speed "YUSUKE YOU BETTER NOT MISS OUR DATE TOMARROW!" she yelled forcing Yusuke to use his sprit energy to run faster

At felling the sprit energy Kurama and Kagome stop and turn around unintentionally letting Yusuke catch up now matching their speed it was a three-way tie Yusuke Kurama and Kagome

"Vary impressive," said the gym teacher "one more test of your choice, this time against me" she demanded

Seeing the archery target Kagome accepted by saying "ten arrow ten points a bulls eye five points for second ring shots and two points for third ring shots"

The gym teacher shot first 7 bull's eyes and 3 second ring shots "my turn said Kagome" listening to ewes and ahhhs as she hit the bulls eye 10 times

"That was awesome kags," said Yusuke walking up with a suspicious bump on his head

"Yes, it was indeed impressive" Kurama said staring at her

"Oh your making me blush" Kagome said finally seeing the bump on his head "what did you do Yusuke grope the wrong girl's ass"

'Did my innocent cousin just say ass' thought Yusuke as he heard Kurama slightly chuckling "shut up Kurama you know I just had to brake a date with Keiko"

"Kurama?" asked Kagome

"Oh, it's just a silly knick name," said Kurama eyeing Yusuke who for some reason looked scared

"_Yusuke _we need to talk" Kagome said

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," Yusuke chanted

"What are you sorry for Yusuke?" asked Kurama

"For not telling her you were Kurama when she told me she knew a kid around here that she had a crush on called Kurama" said Yusuke in a rush

"YUSUKE" Kagome yelled

"Hags?" asked Kurama thinking of the only one who knew that name besides the gang

"If I'm hags your Kermit" responded Kagome

**Flash Back**

**"**What's your name?" asked Kagome

"My name is Kurama"

"Hello Kurma my name is Kagome"

"If I'm Kurma your kagme" said Kurama

"If I'm kagme your Kermit" said Kagome sticking out her toung

"If I'm a frog you're a hag so if I'm Kermit you're hags" said Kurama

**End Flash Back**

Kagome sat next to Kurama for the fifth time that day "hi Kurama science sucks don't it" asked Kagome

"Actually I don't mind it keeping up my grades pleases my mother and the class is easy enough" ask her about me Kurama mentally groaned 'your awake' ASK HER 'what do you mean' I was looking through you memories she knows about legends of the feudal era I want to know what she thinks of mine 'ok, ok'

"Well then you can do my homework," she said

"Sure, I'll help you with your homework" Kurama said "if you tell me if you're familiar with the legend of Yoko Kurama, its were I got my nickname"

"Oh, yes I am he's the best" Kagome says sighing and getting a far off look in her eyes before latching on to Kuramas hair gently massaging were Yokos ears would be

"Uhh what are you doing" Kurama asks a bit freaked out

"Oh Yoko just shut up and let me rub your ears in peace" she mumbles still in a dream like state as she pets his tail

"_Kagome!" _Kurama practically yells when he fells her hand on his but

"Sorry, I-I-I thought you had a tail" she said promptly backing off while Kurama sweat drops

"Okay then" he says getting to work while an eerie silence fallows then through the rest of English and most of home ex

"Mm Kagome this is good" tasting her rabbit stew

"Thought you would like it, you can take it home if you want" 'heh heh heh foxes love rabbits and I've had plenty of practice in the feudal era to perfect my recipe' Kagome thought

"No I couldn't" Kurama said

"No I insist" Kagome replied

"I guess, since I can't cook nearly this good and I've got almost nothing in the cabinets at home, it will save me a trip to the store for dinner tonight"

"Cool, will there be anyone else joining us, brothers sisters parents" Kagome asked making a rolling motion with her hand

"I don't really know the only one in the house besides me is my mom, and she's always pushing me to get a girlfriend she'll probably go out to eat to leave us alone, unless I tell her you made the meal then she'll stay to try your cooking and when she tastes how good it is she'll start pushing me toward you full force saying that were perfect for each other and… and I'm rambling aren't I" asked Kurama

"Only a bit" Kagome said holding her thumb and forefinger an inch apart "I _would _like to meet your mother"

"I'll tell her you said so" Kurama said as Yoko sang Rabbit Rabbit Rabbit Rabbit Rabbit Rabbit Raabit to the tune of Beethoven ninth symphony mate he now she must be ours Kurama mentally groaned

* * *

**After School**

"Hello doll" came a voice from behind her

When she turned around there was nine humans and a low level demon "buzz off" she said turning around one grabbed her shoulder "I said BUZ OFF" when his hand didn't go off her shoulder she started a shin elbowing him in the wind tunnel and continuing the spin to kick the guy who came up beside her in the side while grabbing the chain off his still falling comrade still continuing the twirl she hit three more approaching men with the chain

After ten minutes of talking to Keiko Yusuke ran to were he saw men walking up to her when one put his hand on her shoulder Yusuke started 'my cousin cares for every one even if she doesn't know them I'm not going to let anyone taint that innocence' but when he got there she took out five with one move 'shit did I say innocent' "Hi Kagome need some help" he said now realizing the biggest one was a demon 'shit'

"If you want but I get the big one" she said 'great she wants to fight the demon' Yusuke thought 'I'll have to pound these guys fast so I can help her'

Kagome grabbed one arm and put him in a hold using the other arm to grab his head "why are you here" she whispered in his ear

"We are here to kill him" he said motioning to Yusuke

"Who sent you?" she asked him thinking shit Yusuke made the wrong person mad

"Hn" was all he said a Yusuke walked up

"Looks like you have him handled" Yusuke said 'how the hell did she do that'

"Yusuke who did you get mad, he says that he was sent to kill you but he wont tell me by who" she said as she snapped his neck 'shit reflex' she thought

'D-d-d-did she just snap his neck'yusuke thought 'im just gonna pretend that didn't happen so she still is at least a little inoccent in my mind'

"Umm so yeah lets go" Kagome said a bit nervous

* * *

Yusuke pulls out a game boy but turns to Kagome as he hears her laughing, "what the hell's so funny"

"Figures her pupil plays her favorite game" Kagomes says trying to stop giggling

Yusuke gets confused 'the only person I'm a pupil to is Genkai "Genkai plays goblin city?" he asked "wait, you _know_ Genkai, but how," Yusuke asks now even more confused

"Yea she's my grand-ma" said Kagome

"Oh, ok" says Yusuke leaning against the wall all the sudden he jumps "That means Genkai had a kid, who's the dad" Yusuke thought out loud

Kagome giggles at his reaction "I've never met grand-pa taguro but…" Kagome started before she was interrupted

"Taguro!" 'Man it's been a year and that name still gives me chills'

"Oh you know him, then you know that he's evil and despicable he took my dad away saying something about a tournament" Kagome said sincerely wanting to get off the topic "I've got to go get ready for my date"

Yusuke mentaly groans 'Why did she have to remind me shes going on a date with some one who's got yoko kurama wispering in his ear

* * *

For ounce my muses pumped out a 7 pager yeah I hope you liked it please review I didn't get nearly as many reviewers as I was hoping for chapter two 


End file.
